Blind Kiss
by Kiyamasho
Summary: Six random couples suddenly find themselves in a situation they never thought possible. Kissing the one person they didn't want to...and enjoying every second of it. NO YAOI/YURI


**I've never been very comfortable when It came to writing out kisses or lemons or anything along those lines. In an attempt to get better I decided to find six epic kisses and allow them to inspire me. This is the first, inspired by the kiss in the movie Catch and Release. Notice I said inspired, not copied. Anyways I hope you all enjoy my attempt at trying to write something steamy!**

* * *

"You did _what_?" The last word came out as a hiss and Ninniachel glared furiously at the man before her.

Zack Fair stared back unflinchingly. Ninniachel could feel her rage rising up at his nonchalance. Any normal person would be cowering in fear at the depth of of anger she was displaying. Instead the man before her grinned and replied easily, "You heard me. I don't believe in repeating myself."

It had been a long day for the female commander. She had just returned Shin-Ra after completely a high risk mission up in the mountains. Upon arriving she had discovered that Zack Fair, the single most annoying man she had ever met, had nearly killed her Bahamut. Ninniachel had left him behind since she didn't feel the mission was worthy of his powers. Apparently Zack had discovered her hidden summon and thinking that the Bahamut was a risk to the rest of the camp had taken it upon himself to bring the beast down. Unnable to believe it she had tracked down the young SOLDIER and dragged him away from his friend Cloud Strife. Ninniachel had taken him to the barn, the only place she felt safe to discuss such matters in private. Now she was beginning to wish she hadn't asked. Ninniachel didn't like admitting it but she was attracted to this idiot of a man. To hear that Zack had done this, and from his own lips no less...if she had been a weaker woman Ninniachel would have broken down in tears.

Instead Ninniachel's eyes flashed angrily at his insolent words and her right arm shot out. She focused her energy and closed her hand into a fist aiming for Zack's face. She was determined to do damage as she wiped that silly grin off of his face. To Ninniachel's shock Zack easily blocked her blow and grabbed onto her wrist. Without hesitating He shoved her arm back, slamming it against the wall of the barn. A black rage rose up within Ninniachel and instantly she balled up her left hand and swung it upwards.

Seconds later Ninniachel's left arm suffered a similar fate as her right arm. Zack smiled down at her, as if he didn't have Ninniachel's back against the wall with her arms spread and pinned underneath his large warm hands. The female could only stew in anger. She was his commander! For Zack to disrespect her like this...Ninniachel's lips curled back in a snarl. She was going to rip his balls off. Just as she thought she couldn't get any angrier Zack said appreciatively, "You know, you're pretty sexy when you're all riled up like this."

Determined to wipe the smirk off of his face Ninniachel threw her head forward. She misjudged the distance, however, and instead of smashing her forehead against Zack's nose Ninniachel smashed her mouth against his. For several long moments they stood there frozen in shock. It wasn't as if they hadn't kissed before. Once, a year ago, the two of them had gone on a mission that nearly ended in both of their deaths. Overcome with giddiness at being alive they had kissed. It had been short and afterwards Ninniachel had made it clear to Zack that they would never speak of it, or do something like that again.

Humiliated that she had kissed Zack instead of giving him a bloody nose, Ninniachel immediately began to pull away. Zack, however, had other plans. Their lips had barely disconnected before Zack leaned down and reconnected their moths. Nia froze as he worked his lips over hers. Zack's grip on her wrists tightened as he slid his tongue along her mouth trying to coax it open.

It worked. Ninniachel's lips parted with a soft gasp and immediately Zack's plunged inside. Ninniachel shivered. Zack was good at this...a little too good for her comfort. Forgetting completely that she could use her legs to the usually uptight commander closed her eyes and gave into the kiss. Sensing her surrunder Zack gave her wrists a gentle squeeze before releasing them; lightly running his hands down her arms.

Free from his grasp Ninniachel lowered her arms and slid them around Zack. This brought her body flush against his and almost instantly the tone of the kiss changed. They kissed each other fiercely as if this was the only way they could stay alive. Zack's hands made their way up into Ninniachel's hair and used them to pull her head back. Meanwhile Ninniachel's shifted a leg behind his in an attempt to get closer to him. Tearing his mouth away from her's, Zack began to nip his way along her jaw, sliding his hands down her bare back. Ninniachel leaned her head back and gripped him tightly as his tongue slid down her neck. A moan fell from her mouth as Zack grabbed her bottom squeezed hard before grabbing the fabric of her skirt and drawing it upwards.

Moments later the skirt was bunched up at Ninniachel's waist and Zack's fingers were kneading the bare skin found underneath. Feeling deliciously out of control Ninniachel leaned forward and attached her mouth to Zack's neck. Her tongue darted out drawing a circle before she settled her lips there. Urging Ninniachel's body forward Zack eagerly drew her face back towards his and again fused his lips against hers.

The female commander seemed to melt into him. She was past caring now about consequences. All she wanted was Zack. Unfortunately at that moment their world was interrupted by the sound of voices drawing near the opening to the barn. The two of them froze, Zack's hands buried beneath Ninniachel's skirt and her own hands spread beneath his now untucked shirt. There was only one thing to do. Ninniachel immediately shoved Zack away and knocked him over.

Slamming her foot down on his chest Ninniachel hissed just Genesis and Sephiroth came into view, "Don't you even think for a minute that I'm letting you off the hook!" With an angry glare the bright red Ninniachel disappeared from the barn leaving behind an amused looking Genesis, dazed Zack and an indifferent Sephiroth.

The three men were silent for a moment before Sephiroth said flatly to Genesis, "Why does it smell as though the Chocobos are in heat? I thought they had been removed from this barn so that repairs could be made."

Stepping over an embarrassed Zack Fair, who was attempting to scramble to feet, Genesis replied smoothly, "The ways of the Goddess are mysterious Sephiroth but I believe that it wasn't a pair of Chocobo that are in heat."

An understanding look came across Sephiroth's face before he glared back at the embarrassed SOLDIER trying to escape from the barn. Genesis let out a satisfied chuckle and glanced back at Zack Fair with a smirk. If only all the SOLDIERs were this much fun to tease.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Did I pass or fail? Whatever the case I've already found my second epic kiss so you can all look forward to that. ;) Until then please leave a review!**


End file.
